Cycles
In Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, there are 13 cycles in the war between Eris and Ragnarok. Throughout the 13 cycles many warriors were summoned from many distant, separate worlds. Eris has the upper hand in most the cycles, thanks to her Elite Warriors known as The Five Gods of War, some of whom even have their own servants. While Ragnarok has suffered from most the cycles, he continues to fight her even though most of his own warriors were slain. The Cycles The 1st Cycle *The War begins. Eris summons 0, April, Akito, Nelo and Zane as her first warriors to serve her; Ragnarok summons Kayle, Axarath, Clair and Fick. *Clair begs Zane to switch sides, while Zane tries to tell her that Ragnarok, along with her comrades, can't be trusted. *0 and April willingly work together, trying to find a way to overthrow the gods, but April begins to distance herself from 0 as she realizes that he grows increasingly complacent to their situation. *Sensing 0 and April's ambitious nature, Eris kept Nelo as a loose cannon of sorts to keep them busy. *April and Zane take part in most of the battles. Kayle and Axarath are defeated by Zane while Clair loses to April. *0 studies the Warriors of Twilight, and serves his side as a strategist. *The Warriors of Twilight lose the cycle. The 2nd Cycle *Eris's forces grow stronger with the Gods of War on her side. She summons three new Warriors of Madness: Francis, Lee and Sanna. *With Ragnarok still recovering from the last cycle, he is desperate to summon new warriors; Maximilian, Liam, Ivy, Tannor, and Zak join his side. *Clair and Zane begin meeting in secret to try and figure out how get home, with Clair telling Zane the Warriors of Twilight's battle plans. 0 overhears. *0 keeps a close eye on Zane, noticing Clair and Zane's secret meetings, begins to worry that he might become a problem. He sends a blood eye to track him and make sure he doesn't betray them and to gain an upper hand in the future. *Francis and 0 form a mutually-beneficial alliance, and along with 0's ill-gotten battle strategies, the Warriors of Madness easily outsmart and overwhelm Ragnarok's forces. *Sanna became estranged from the forces of Madness, and her blank-slate leads her to Nelo, whom she attacks in self-preservation. *After a brief skirmish, Nelo's comment reminded her of fragments of her original purpose as a weapon, though he leaves her to carve out her own path of carnage. *The Warriors of Twilight lose the cycle. The 3rd Cycle *New champions of Ragnarok are summoned to this cycle for extra reinforcement; included are Taarin, Neydro, Scarlet, Rose, Kenzie, Alexandra, and Argence. Eris summons Rutilus Nex, Guthmir, and Ruger into the war. *Due to Clair's actions and desire to not fight Zane, Ragnarok attempts a new way to control his warrior by brainwashing Clair and wiping out all of her memories, turning her into a mindless puppet who obeys Ragnarok's commands and whims. *0 threatens Zane and orders him to kill his sister. If he doesn't, 0 says that he will do the deed himself and make sure Clair dies slowly and painfully in front of Zane. *Rutilus Nex reveals to 0 some of his forgotten memories, and with Francis they make a long-term plan to control the war for themselves. *A growing shadow inside Liam starts to awaken, and Guthmir takes an interest in the subject. Aiming to save his new friend and eager to face his old enemy again, Taarin hunts Guthmir down. *Neydro worries about the well-being of his new comrades and decides to boost their morale by acting as their leader, much to Kayle's displeasure. *The rest of Ragnarok's warriors, chiefly Taarin and Liam, call him out for his actions soon after Clair's suicide. *After seeing the fate of her close friend and her brother, Scarlet leaves the Warriors of Twilight and joins the side of Eris, but instead of serving Eris, she begins to search for a way to bring back Clair and Zane. *Alexandra attempts to contact her sister, April, but the latter is hesitant to speak with her, for fear that their relations as WoT and WoM will end in a fate similar to that of Clair and Zane. April tells Alex that "there is a Seraphim far greater than yours," and refuses to associate with her any further. *Argence, who was summoned with little to no memories, where she willingly works for Ragnarok. *Ruger was summoned with most of his memory intact, while he expresses his apathy towards the war, he agrees to work for Eris to wage battle against Ragnarok's forces. *Argence and Ruger inadvertently cross path, then cross blades, in which flashes of Argence's memories began to resurface. *Ruger seized the opportunity of Argence's confusion during the fight and knocked her out cold. Instead of killing her, however, Ruger simply left her on a safe spot, earning the ire of his peers. *Shortly after his skirmish with Argence, Ruger ends up meeting Zane, still conflicted about 0's preposition. Frustrated coupled with the fact of meeting a human, Zane attacks Ruger. A heated battle quickly ensues. *As Zane slowly calms down, he questioned Ruger's actions of leaving Argence alive, as an annoyed Ruger sarcastically notes that because he's human, unlike Zane. His words unwittingly fuels Zane's despair. *Clair and Zane have their final showdown, and at the end Clair regains control of herself. Not wishing to hurt Zane further, she decides to take her own life. In despair, Zane takes his life soon after, dying next to his sister. Clair and Zane are the first warriors to not be summoned again. *The cycle ends with a tie. The 4th Cycle *Ike is summoned by Eris to assassinate Ragnarok, alongside Coatl, Divina, Oavyce and Kajira. To combat this threat, Ragnarok summons Max, Alice, Selena, and Ruriko to his side. *Oavyce begins to ruthlessly stalk many WoLs for reasons he refuses to share, though this does provoke fights from Taarin as well as Liam. *Coatl, having no interest in serving Eris, attempts to push Divina to create her own army against Ragnarok and Eris. *Kajira decides to help Ike, having developed a crush on him. Recognizing Rutilus Nex from her past, she tries to recruit him, but he is uninterested. *Upon realizing Ragnarok is in danger, Taarin and Kayle team up to protect him from Ike and his allies. Both develop a deep respect for one another as a result. *Zak and Rose develop a romance, despite the former's fear of commitment. Guthmir kills Rose to make Zak suffer in an ensuing battle. Taarin challenges his archenemy to draw him away from Zak and kills him, avenging Rose. *Divina and Selena discover they've keep all their memories from their world and Divina asks Selena to fight with her against Ragnarok and Eris. Selena rejects Divina's offer, but Divina refuses to let her walk away from her, and the two promptly battle. *Neydro is also confronted by Weslei but both put aside their differences and face Nex in battle once again. Weslei is killed when Nex and Oavyce grudgingly team up shortly afterwards. *Ike betrays Eris when Ragnarok, under Liam's request, pays him a higher bounty to kill her. *Alexandra attempts to fraternize with her fellow WoTs, but is concerned when she learns of what happened to Clair and Zane. She determines that Ragnarok's warriors are too disorganized and unfaithful to him, and consults with Oavyce and Divina to find out more about Seraphim and April. *Argence reawakens with a majority of her memories restored, who then decided to seek out Ruger. *Ruger ends up meeting a rogue Sanna, in which he scoffs at her idea of labeling herself as a weapon, sparking her doubts about accepting her role. *Nelo later crosses path with Ruger, who reminded him of the humanity he buried so long ago, and thus seek to dispose the knight. *The remaining vestiges of Nelo's humanity kindles during the match, who decided to leave Ruger on his own after a close battle. Sanna later reunites with Nelo, expressing her doubt of resigning their fates as a weapon, in which Nelo brushes off, attempting to suppress his growing doubt as well. *With Ike's betrayal and the loss of Guthmir at the hands of Taarin, Eris loses her first cycle. The 5th Cycle *Ragnarok summons Avec, Rodger, Jessie, and Felicity. Eris counters with Hale, Bolverk, May, Skye and Cherry. *Kajira becomes obsessed with Ike and plans to sway him back to the Warriors of Madness. *Most of the Warriors of Twilight do not trust Ike due to his earlier services on the enemy side, and Liam and Zak are assigned by Ragnarok to keep an eye on him. *Due to Jessie's summoning and her similar powers, Max resonates with her negatively and begins to lose control of his powers. *Skye cautiously approaches April after learning that she is blind like him. He initially distrusts her, as April and 0 have somewhat of an infamous partnership at this point in time. Skye's description of 0's plan to plunge the world into suffering makes April reevaluate once again her cooperation with 0, and she begins to distance herself from him and his plans. Instead, she begins to travel with Skye, who vows to protect her. *Sanna crosses path with Argence, whom she lashes out at to vent out her frustration of her doubts. Argence managed to defeat a perplexed Sanna, who then comforts her doubts and fears. *Nelo began hunting down Ruger, who seeks the latter's demise as a sign of killing what's left of his humanity. Locating Ruger, the two pick up from where they left. With Nelo's growing strength, he was able to overpower Ruger. *Argence's timely appearance intercepted Nelo's killing blow. Though reluctant, Ruger ended up working together with Argence, and the two managed to fend off Nelo. *After the battle, Ruger pushed Argence away, not wanting her to be associated with his perilous state. The 6th Cycle *Ragnarok summons Noelle, Meagan, Victor, Alix, Amelia, and Lili. Eris summons Lance Knight and Rayt. *Zak immediately flirts with all four female newcomers on Ragnarok's side, and later finds himself caught between two of them - angelic rocker Amelia and his fiery traveling companion Meagan, who does not take a liking to Noelle due to the fact they are both from different classes. Oavyce takes notice of her and Victor. After a duel between himself and Victor, in which he fakes his own death, Oavyce immediately starts to attack Meagan. She gets more irked when Zak rescues her from Oavyce soon after finding out she and the prince have a violent history on their own world, and remains neutral to Zak and Liam's mission to stop Ike from fulfilling his revenge against Nex. It is only after surviving an ambush by Nex himself that Meagan starts respecting her 'cooling savior'. *Alice's appearance and aggravation of Max causes his power control to degrade much faster than before, and he begins to have bouts of uncontrollable rage. She defects to the WoM to distance herself from him and perhaps save him. *Ragnarok offers the Archfiends a large bounty for the head of Rutilus Nex. They spend the duration of the cycle hunting him down, but when they finally battle he defeats them all single-handedly, with only Ike surviving. Ike becomes determined to kill Nex whatever it takes and avenge the Archfiends, adding further fuel to his battle-lust. Liam, who has been traveling with Selena to protect her from Coatl, takes notice of Ike's sudden bloodthirsty sense of vengeance and decides to go after him, only for them both to face Nex in battle. Both Ike and Liam were saved by Zak at the last moment when Nex is about to finish them off. *Taarin decides to take it upon himself to be sort of a peacekeeper between Kayle and Noelle. But handling Avec's constant cynicism and crossing blades with the Lance Knight do little to help matters. The 7th Cycle *Ragnarok summons Ryuu, Vik, and Charleigh, while Eris summons Remus, Roman, Megumix, and Iocus. *Neydro and Charleigh are ordered by Ragnarok to find and bring in Coatl, but instead discover the plot to overthrow Eris and inform this to their comrades. *Meanwhile, Kayle and the Unknown face off once again. *Liam is appointed captain of a group of Warriors of Twilight called The Storm Division and leads them to battle with 0 who is leading his own group of Warriors of Madness. During the conflict Liam is attacked by 0 personally, while Nex confronts Neydro and Taarin as a distraction. Liam is then saved by Zak. *Charleigh, having regained most of her memories during the battle, clashes with Ritic in order to beat him to his senses but to little avail. *Vik initially works with the Storm Division until he meets and clashes with the Lance Knight. He then leaves it to further pursue her, with varying results. Liam later confronts him about it. *Oavyce confronts Kayle and Meagan and manages to hold off evenly against them for a while. It doesn't take long for him to greatly injure Kayle before he retreats, but Ragnarok considers him too dangerous and Avec promptly assassinates him. Shortly after that, Francis resurrects him for his own use. Meagan later gives Kayle a thank-you kiss, much to Kayle's surprise and to Zak's annoyance. *Remus and Roman begin to track down other ECs. The pair capture Amelia to lure Alix and Lili in. Lili bails and Alix goes in alone, unable to defeat both Remus and Roman, and Amelia ends up dead. Alix builds great resentment towards Lili for not helping him. *At Akito's request, Rayt hunts down and slays Felicity to make an example out of her. Jessie is unaware of this initially due to Max finally losing control of his powers and attacking everyone around him. Alice and Jessie combine their powers and put Max out of his misery once and for all. *Kajira is among those who died from Max's rampage. *Divina finally tells Coatl that she has all of her memories and remembers who Coatl really, is but begs him to become the kind big brother she wants him to be. Coatl realizes that Divina will not work with him, knowing who he really is, but shows that he will become a caring brother again, and hugs her - only to kill her and steal her power of life, allowing him to keep all his memories now, much like Divina herself. However, with Divina gone, his next plan involves Selena, and he starts to toy with her and her fears. The 8th Cycle *Eris decides to bolster her forces, summoning Richter and Seike, 8, Kaliriya, Lilith, and Bunny. Ragnarok only summons Draken and Cinis. In addition, Oavyce is revived to his human form, and Francis loses control over him. *Draken and Hale confront each other and at first fight viciously. After a bit of conflict, the two begin to ally together. The other WoM don't approve of this, especially Coatl, and he appears before the two while they are talking. He manages to enrage Hale beyond his limits, and in the crossfire Draken is killed. Zak tries to calm Hale down, but Meagan is dead-set to avenge Draken and Zak is killed taking the hit meant for Meagan. Liam witnesses Zak's martyrdom at Hale's hands and uses Odin's powers to seriously injure Hale. *Richter uses Seike, who is under his control, for espionage missions to spy on the WoT, to be able to plan ahead to take them out. *Alix forges a working relationship with Jessie, both having lost someone they care deeply about. Together, they manage to hunt and bring down Roman. *The Lance Knight briefly works for Coatl before he tries to rape her and she leaves. Now motivated with more anger and hatred than before, she successfully holds Vik off, and he doesn't have the courage to force himself to attack her any longer. Now without an enemy, he wanders the battlefields purposeless. *Taarin has been tracking April and attacks, but Skye intercepts a mortal wound intended for her. After fending off Taarin, April returns to Skye and tries to revive him, but he is only able to mutter out something about "Azazel is 0's weakness" before he dies. *Kaliriya is scared and alone, and the only thing she remembers is a song that she always sings, hoping it would bring back some her memories. April follows this melody after the death of Skye and ends up meeting Kaliriya. Feeling a slight joy hearing her music, she asks her if she can join and the two begin sharing their talents. The 9th Cycle *Deryk and Jarkko are summoned by Ragnarok. Neither get along too well with Kayle, at first. Eris summons Gin, Vainia, and Bris. *Coatl tries to earn Deryk's trust and having him believe Selena is his enemy, forcing him to attack Selena and breaking her trust with Deryk. At the end, Deryk regains some memories on who Selena and Coatl are. Now feeling guilty over what he has done, he promises he will make Coatl pay for it. *Elsewhere, the intense rivalry develops between Bris and Ritic throughout the cycle. *Vainia and Gin initially clash despite being on the same side, but they eventually band together because of similar morals. They cause havoc and chaos on the battlefield until Gin goes too far and kills Vik, removing him from the cycles. Vainia is astonished and leaves his side. *April and Kaliriya meet again, after Kali tells April about the song she sings to aid her pain and loneliness. April has empathy for the young singer and takes her under her wing in the hope of teaching her to enjoy her musical talents; in the process, she starts to care about Kaliriya. *Taarin encounters and battles Hale, then comes to pity him. Hale, in turn, has become interested in him. Taarin later makes a last effort to convert Hale before he goes to sacrifice himself. *Liam becomes increasingly worried over Taarin's involvement with Hale and Deryk's alliance with Coatl while he has his own problems with Nex. *Kaliriya meets Megumix, and Kali tells her of her new relationship with April. Meg, having spurned April's recruitment advances once before, warns Kali to stay as far away from her as she can. Meg also starts to develop feelings for Kali and a deep need to protect her. *With hopes to end the conflict and for everyone to return home, Taarin and Liam make their last stand confronting Genesis. Though knowing they would be killed for their efforts, they also knew that their deaths would not be in vain. *The Warriors of Twilight lose this cycle. The 10th Cycle *Ragnarok summons Yala, Denzil, Sam, Chiharu, and Crono to help even the odds, following Zak and Draken's deaths in the 8th cycle and Taarin, Liam and Ruriko's deaths in the 9th. Insiminy would become the final warrior to be summoned by Eris, not counting revivals later on. *Lance Knight regains some memories of her past life and begins attacking friend and foe alike, killing Rutilus Nex. She develops a rivalry with Lili and even exchanges blows with Deryk. *Gin, now empty and without a cause to fight for because Vainia left him, finds and repeatedly defeats Crono during this cycle until he is killed. Again finding himself empty and useless, Gin kills himself and isn't brought back into the conflict again until the 13th Cycle. Vainia fails to convince him from the act and despairs. *Kaliriya is now a Warrior of Twilight, but once again feels alone. She searches for April with the hope that April would switch sides with her. 0 fears that April's relationship with Kaliriya might cause some serious problems, so he requests that Nex kill Kaliriya, which he does in front of April. Meg comes too late to save her. The 11th Cycle *Summoned by Ragnarok this time are Vylinn and Sokutei. *Sokutei tests her powers by attempting to communicate with the ruined land of Sundry. All she can initially deduce is that the world is constantly reformed and reshaped. Intrigued, she turns her attention to the Manikins, wanting to determine if they are animated forms of past worlds and memories. *Iocus and Cinis discover the entrance to the Embodiment's lair. Cinis defuses the magical defences, but is overwhelmed and killed further in. Iocus mysteriously disappears from the cycles shortly thereafter. *0 flies into a rage after realizing that May was killed in the previous cycle. His quest for vengeance leads him to lose his mind to Azazel, who possesses his body for the remainder of the cycle. Azazel quickly hunts down and kills Chiharu and Sam in revenge. April observes Azazel from a distance, realizing that this is the being that Skye told her about upon his death, and 0's one weakness. The 12th Cycle *Ragnarok summons his final three warriors, Cynthia, Rain and Kasumi, and the three form a strong friendship. They soon promise to help each other to regain their memories and find a way to end this war. The three soon meet Selena and help her over come her fears. *The Lance Knight actively attempts to usurp Genesis and gets very close in the end. However, Coatl ambushes her near the end of a long battle and manages to strike a killing blow. The two battle once more, but the Knight succumbs to her wounds and isn't summoned again. *After half a dozen cycles in conflict, Avec determines that the only way to escape Sundry is to work independently from Ragnarok and form his own band of Raiders. He begins to approach other Warriors of Twilight with his proposition, and initially is only able to convince Sokutei, who wishes to investigate the Manikins without scrutiny, and Ike, who is disgusted with Rain's drafting and wants to put an end to the war to preserve her. After Selena gains confidence from her friends, she too joins the Raiders, as they begin to pick up leads on the entity responsible for the perpetual reincarnation of the world. Lili later joins looking for adventure. *Ike, upset on the fact that Rain is now in this war, tries to avoid her while focusing on hunting down Nex. Rain and Ike end up traveling together and Rain helps him in his battle with Nex, only to end with Ike and Nex killing each other. Rain finally remembers who Ike is for the small time of the two to say their goodbyes. *Noelle begins to feel more comfortable around her fellow WoTs, including Kayle, with whom she begins to have conversations about the similarities between their races. She is also encouraged by the appearance of Cynthia, who is of mixed race. Hale becomes increasingly frustrated at his failure to convince Noelle to join the WoM, and kills Kayle personally. Hale ignores orders to get rid of Noelle and instead confronts her about her recent cooperation with Kayle. Threatened, Noelle kills him in self-defense. She then defects to the Warriors of Madness. *After many cycles of searching, Scarlet finally finds Seraphim. She pleads to the goddess to bring back her friends Clair and Zane, and give her a second chance with them, but Seraphim is unable to without orders from Genesis. Scarlet then promises the goddess she'll convince him - or slay him and free her from his grip; not knowing it will lead to her downfall. *Coatl kidnap Selena to avoid her killing Genesis, but Selena finally grasps the courage to face Coatl and tells him off, causing Coatl to be enraged and the two battle. Coatl ends up killing Selena and taking her power of death. Deryk finds her in an almost-dead state and in their final conversation, he promises that he will protect Cynthia, Rain, and Kasumi in her stead. *Scarlet assists Avec in his battle against Genesis, along with his remaining Raiders. Finding himself backed against the wall, Genesis tricks Scarlet, and says that if she slays the ones who turn against him, he'll bring back Clair. Scarlet agrees and attacks Avec. She herself was soon slain by Genesis after she kept her end of the deal. *Because of various reasons , only 26 total warriors are resurrected for the following cycle out of the many warriors who were currently fighting. The 13th Cycle Handy Dandy Guide Non-Chosen Warrior There very few warriors able to enter the world without being chosen by Genesis, they mostly neutral and doing whatever they please.